This invention relates generally to the operation of non-volatile flash memory systems, and, more specifically, to techniques of carrying out housekeeping operations, such as wear leveling, in such memory systems. All patents, patent applications, articles and other publications referenced herein are hereby incorporated herein by these references in their entirety for all purposes.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor removable cards or embedded modules, which employ an array of flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) cells formed on one or more integrated circuit chips. A memory controller, usually but not necessarily on a separate integrated circuit chip, is included in the memory system to interface with a host to which the system is connected and controls operation of the memory array within the card. Such a controller typically includes a microprocessor, some non-volatile read-only-memory (ROM), a volatile random-access-memory (RAM) and one or more special circuits such as one that calculates an error-correction-code (ECC) from data as they pass through the controller during the programming and reading of data. Other memory cards and embedded modules do not include such a controller but rather the host to which they are connected includes software that provides the controller function. Memory systems in the form of cards include a connector that mates with a receptacle on the outside of the host. Memory systems embedded within hosts, on the other hand, are not intended to be removed.
Some of the commercially available memory cards that include a controller are sold under the following trademarks: CompactFlash (CF), MultiMedia (MMC), Secure Digital (SD), MiniSD, MicroSD, and TransFlash. An example of a memory system that does not include a controller is the SmartMedia card. All of these cards are available from SanDisk Corporation, assignee hereof. Each of these cards has a particular mechanical and electrical interface with host devices to which it is removably connected. Another class of small, hand-held flash memory devices includes flash drives that interface with a host through a standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector. SanDisk Corporation provides such devices under its Cruzer trademark. Hosts for cards include personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various data communication devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable audio players, automobile sound systems, and similar types of equipment. A flash drive works with any host having a USB receptacle, such as personal and notebook computers.
Two general memory cell array architectures have found commercial application, NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR array, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,313,421, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, 5,661,053 and 6,222,762.
The NAND array utilizes series strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell. Examples of NAND architecture arrays and their operation as part of a memory system are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, 6,373,746, 6,456,528, 6,522,580, 6,771,536 and 6,781,877.
The charge storage elements of current flash EEPROM arrays, as discussed in the foregoing referenced patents, are most commonly electrically conductive floating gates, typically formed from conductively doped polysilicon material. An alternate type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of the conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. A triple layer dielectric formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxide (ONO) is sandwiched between a conductive control gate and a surface of a semi-conductive substrate above the memory cell channel. The cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the cell channel into the nitride, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region, and erased by injecting hot holes into the nitride. Several specific cell structures and arrays employing dielectric storage elements and are described in United States patent application publication no. US 2003/0109093 of Harari et al.
As in most all integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM memory cell arrays. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell and/or per storage unit or element. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a storage element charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per storage element, and so on. Multiple state flash EEPROM structures using floating gates and their operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, and for structures using dielectric floating gates in aforementioned United States patent application publication no. US 2003/0109093. Selected portions of a multi-state memory cell array may also be operated in two states (binary) for various reasons, in a manner described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,167 and 6,456,528.
Memory cells of a typical flash EEPROM array are divided into discrete blocks of cells that are erased together. That is, the block is the erase unit, a minimum number of cells that are simultaneously erasable. Each block typically stores one or more pages of data, the page being the minimum unit of programming and reading, although more than one page may be programmed or read in parallel in different sub-arrays or planes. Each page typically stores one or more sectors of data, the size of the sector being defined by the host system. An example sector includes 512 bytes of user data, following a standard established with magnetic disk drives, plus some number of bytes of overhead information about the user data and/or the block in which they are stored. Such memories are typically configured with 16, 32 or more pages within each block, and each page stores one or just a few host sectors of data.
In order to increase the degree of parallelism during programming user data into the memory array and read user data from it, the array is typically divided into sub-arrays, commonly referred to as planes, which contain their own data registers and other circuits to allow parallel operation such that sectors of data may be programmed to or read from each of several or all the planes simultaneously. An array on a single integrated circuit may be physically divided into planes, or each plane may be formed from a separate one or more integrated circuit chips. Examples of such a memory implementation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,968 and 5,890,192.
To further efficiently manage the memory, blocks may be linked together to form virtual blocks or metablocks. That is, each metablock is defined to include one block from each plane. Use of the metablock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424. The physical address of a metablock is established by translation from a logical block address as a destination for programming and reading data. Similarly, all blocks of a metablock are erased together. The controller in a memory system operated with such large blocks and/or metablocks performs a number of functions including the translation between logical block addresses (LBAs) received from a host, and physical block numbers (PBNs) within the memory cell array. Individual pages within the blocks are typically identified by offsets within the block address. Address translation often involves use of intermediate terms of a logical block number (LBN) and logical page.
It is common to operate large block or metablock systems with some extra blocks maintained in an erased block pool. When one or more pages of data less than the capacity of a block are being updated, it is typical to write the updated pages to an erased block from the pool and then copy data of the unchanged pages from the original block to erase pool block. Variations of this technique are described in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424. Over time, as a result of host data files being re-written and updated, many blocks can end up with a relatively few number of its pages containing valid data and remaining pages containing data that is no longer current. In order to be able to efficiently use the data storage capacity of the array, logically related pages of valid data are from time-to-time gathered together from fragments among multiple blocks and consolidated together into a fewer number of blocks. This process is commonly termed “garbage collection.”
Data within a single block or metablock may also be compacted when a significant amount of data in the block becomes obsolete. This involves copying the remaining valid data of the block into a blank erased block and then erasing the original block. The copy block then contains the valid data from the original block plus erased storage capacity that was previously occupied by obsolete data. The valid data is also typically arranged in logical order within the copy block, thereby making reading of the data easier.
Control data for operation of the memory system are typically stored in one or more reserved blocks or metablocks. Such control data include operating parameters such as programming and erase voltages, file directory information and block allocation information. As much of the information as necessary at a given time for the controller to operate the memory system are also stored in RAM and then written back to the flash memory when updated. Frequent updates of the control data results in frequent compaction and/or garbage collection of the reserved blocks. If there are multiple reserved blocks, garbage collection of two or more reserve blocks can be triggered at the same time. In order to avoid such a time consuming operation, voluntary garbage collection of reserved blocks is initiated before necessary and at a times when they can be accommodated by the host. Such pre-emptive data relocation techniques are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/917,725, filed Aug. 13, 2004, published under no. US 2005/0144365 A1. Garbage collection may also be performed on user data update block when it becomes nearly full, rather than waiting until it becomes totally full and thereby triggering a garbage collection operation that must be done immediately before data provided by the host can be written into the memory.
In some memory systems, the physical memory cells are also grouped into two or more zones. A zone may be any partitioned subset of the physical memory or memory system into which a specified range of logical block addresses is mapped. For example, a memory system capable of storing 64 Megabytes of data may be partitioned into four zones that store 16 Megabytes of data per zone. The range of logical block addresses is then also divided into four groups, one group being assigned to the physical blocks of each of the four zones. Logical block addresses are constrained, in a typical implementation, such that the data of each are never written outside of a single physical zone into which the logical block addresses are mapped. In a memory cell array divided into planes (sub-arrays), which each have their own addressing, programming and reading circuits, each zone preferably includes blocks from multiple planes, typically the same number of blocks from each of the planes. Zones are primarily used to simplify address management such as logical to physical translation, resulting in smaller translation tables, less RAM memory needed to hold these tables, and faster access times to address the currently active region of memory, but because of their restrictive nature can result in less than optimum wear leveling.
Individual flash EEPROM cells store an amount of charge in a charge storage element or unit that is representative of one or more bits of data. The charge level of a storage element controls the threshold voltage (commonly referenced as VT) of its memory cell, which is used as a basis of reading the storage state of the cell. A threshold voltage window is commonly divided into a number of ranges, one for each of the two or more storage states of the memory cell. These ranges are separated by guardbands that include a nominal sensing level that allows determining the storage states of the individual cells. These storage levels do shift as a result of charge disturbing programming, reading or erasing operations performed in neighboring or other related memory cells, pages or blocks. Error correcting codes (ECCs) are therefore typically calculated by the controller and stored along with the host data being programmed and used during reading to verify the data and perform some level of data correction if necessary. Also, shifting charge levels can be restored back to the centers of their state ranges from time-to-time, before disturbing operations cause them to shift completely out of their defined ranges and thus cause erroneous data to be read. This process, termed data refresh or scrub, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,962 and 5,909,449, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/678,345, filed Oct. 3, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,835.
The responsiveness of flash memory cells typically changes over time as a function of the number of times the cells are erased and re-programmed. This is thought to be the result of small amounts of charge being trapped in a storage element dielectric layer during each erase and/or re-programming operation, which accumulates over time. This generally results in the memory cells becoming less reliable, and may require higher voltages for erasing and programming as the memory cells age. The effective threshold voltage window over which the memory states may be programmed can also decrease as a result of the charge retention. This is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,870. The result is a limited effective lifetime of the memory cells; that is, memory cell blocks are subjected to only a preset number of erasing and re-programming cycles before they are mapped out of the system. The number of cycles to which a flash memory block is desirably subjected depends upon the particular structure of the memory cells, the amount of the threshold window that is used for the storage states, the extent of the threshold window usually increasing as the number of storage states of each cell is increased. Depending upon these and other factors, the number of lifetime cycles can be as low as 10,000 and as high as 100,000 or even several hundred thousand.
If it is deemed desirable to keep track of the number of cycles experienced by the memory cells of the individual blocks, a count can be kept for each block, or for each of a group of blocks, that is incremented each time the block is erased, as described in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,870. This count may be stored in each block, as there described, or in a separate block along with other overhead information, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,893. In addition to its use for mapping a block out of the system when it reaches a maximum lifetime cycle count, the count can be earlier used to control erase and programming parameters as the memory cell blocks age. And rather than keeping an exact count of the number of cycles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,001 describes a technique of updating a compressed count of the number of cycles when a random or pseudo-random event occurs.
The cycle count can also be used to even out the usage of the memory cell blocks of a system before they reach their end of life. Several different wear leveling techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,233, United States patent application publication no. US 2004/0083335, and in the following United States patent applications filed Oct. 28, 2002: Ser. Nos. 10/281,739 (now published as WO 2004/040578), 10/281,823 (now published as no. US 2004/0177212), 10/281,670 (now published as WO 2004/040585) and 10/281,824 (now published as WO 2004/040459). The primary advantage of wear leveling is to prevent some blocks from reaching their maximum cycle count, and thereby having to be mapped out of the system, while other blocks have barely been used. By spreading the number of cycles reasonably evenly over all the blocks of the system, the full capacity of the memory can be maintained for an extended period with good performance characteristics. Wear leveling can also be performed without maintaining memory block cycle counts, as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/990,189, filed Nov. 15, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,067.
In another approach to wear leveling, boundaries between physical zones of blocks are gradually migrated across the memory cell array by incrementing the logical-to-physical block address translations by one or a few blocks at a time. This is described in United States patent application publication no. 2004/0083335.
A principal cause of a few blocks of memory cells being subjected to a much larger number of erase and re-programming cycles than others of the memory system is the host's continual re-writing of data sectors in a relatively few logical block addresses. This occurs in many applications of the memory system where the host continually updates certain sectors of housekeeping data stored in the memory, such as file allocation tables (FATs) and the like. Specific uses of the host can also cause a few logical blocks to be re-written much more frequently than others with user data. In response to receiving a command from the host to write data to a specified logical block address, the data are written to one of a few blocks of a pool of erased blocks. That is, instead of re-writing the data in the same physical block where the original data of the same logical block address resides, the logical block address is remapped into a block of the erased block pool. The block containing the original and now invalid data is then erased either immediately or as part of a later garbage collection operation, and then placed into the erased block pool. The result, when data in only a few logical block addresses are being updated much more than other blocks, is that a relatively few physical blocks of the system are cycled with the higher rate. It is of course desirable to provide the capability within the memory system to even out the wear on the physical blocks when encountering such grossly uneven logical block access, for the reasons given above.